Flower
by xKayman
Summary: Eric and "ky" are in highschool and have to face each other's past before truly realising their feelings for each other. Their personalities are way off but i'm trying to just use their character's as shells. You'll see what i mean when you read. Please review. Disclaimer: Characters used belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone


Alone. That's how I felt most of my life, alone in my own world with just my computer and me. That's how I spend most of my days, lying on my comfortable bed in a plain room with no decorations besides a photo of my childhood friend, Ky, pinned onto my cupboard. Ky, he was the one person that brightened up my day no matter how down I felt, with his dark shoulder length hair and doll like facial features, his eyes seem to pierce straight through you if he ever glimpsed in your direction.

I turned over to check my clock sitting on the table. 3:37am. Great, it's nearly morning and I haven't slept an inch. Guess it's going to be another enduring day at school tomorrow. Maybe I should just skip. I shut my laptop and placed it onto the table. Sighing, I closed my eyes and start drifting off into a deep slumber.

9:23am. I check my watch as I trudged to my monotonous school. Late again, nothing special. As I turned the corner my high school came into view, a dull white coloured building with an over sized entrance. I took a deep breath as I ready myself for another long day. As I entered the hallway the sound of teachers screeching floods my ears. It's no surprise to hear teachers screaming this early in the morning since this school is swarming with delinquents. I glanced at my watch once again. 9:36am. I think about just leaving but my mind is cut off when I hear my name.

"ERIC!"

I turn to see piercing green eyes. Ky. I offered a smile and waved. "Mornin' Ky"

"Don't even think about skipping first period Eric! You're already flunking all your tests"

I sighed, it's so cute when Ky lectures me about failing my tests since I don't care at all about them. "But Kyyy" I replied the most whiniest voice I could muster. He hates it when I do that.

"Fine, don't go. I just won't invite you to my party I'm having tonight"

"WHAAT! You're having a party tonight and you didn't tell me sooner!"

"Well… you're never in class so how could I"

"Hmph" I pouted and started making my way to class with Ky following behind. "So why aren't you in class?"

"I slept in", he whispered his reply with a faint blush.

Ky, sleeping in? I couldn't stop myself from giggling. A straight A student being late to class was just way too funny especially since our teacher was known for being the most strictest person you'll ever meet. He jabbed my shoulder and I started laughing. We stood infront of our room preparing for the consequence. Click. I pushed open the door to the site of 20 students staring my way.

"ERIC! Late to class again I see, that's an one hour after school detention"

"But Miss, Ky is late as well"

"Then detention for him as well"

I feel a sharp jab behind me and couldn't help but snicker. I took my seat behind the class, to my surprise Ky joined me and sat besides me.

"I hate you" Ky whispered with a pout.

I turned to see his shimmering green eyes. He really is good looking, infact he was the most popular around girls in our whole school. He even had the hottest chick in the school ask him out but he declined every single one of them, always saying he had no time for them. I wondered about him being gay sometimes, I mean it's possible… but who would he like? I've been friends with him since preschool but with my appearance I doubt he would see me that way, I mean, I'm over weight, ugly and just plain ordinary. My train of thought shift when Ky spoke.

"Umm, so Eric.."

"Yeah?"

"Who do you... uh… like?"

My heart started racing. "Huh? That's kind of sudden. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering" he replied with a faint blush.

I contemplated whether or not to say his name. If he doesn't feel same way I could always brush it off saying it was a joke. A few minutes pass before I finally reply.

"I thought it was pretty obvious that I liked you Ky!" my heart skipped a beat. I caught a glimpse at his reaction. His stunning green eyes doubled in size and his mouth dropped open. After a long pause he finally spoke.

"I… i" he fumbled with what he was about to say and decided to look away. It felt like hours had passed before he managed to get out what he wanted to say. "I like you too!" with a panting at the end.

BBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG

The school bell rang and Ky bolted to the door. I was left stunned with what Ky had said…"I like you too", my head began to echo those words over and over again. When I finally snapped out of it my mouth widened into a smile I thought couldn't get any bigger. I guess this is what bliss feels like.


End file.
